


The Lady

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bittersweet, Death, F/F, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Some more late Halloween GD fluff/angst.  Based on The Twilight Zone episode "Nothing In The Dark" staring a young Robert Redford.   Enjoy :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	The Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Some more late Halloween GD fluff/angst. Based on The Twilight Zone episode "Nothing In The Dark" staring a young Robert Redford. Enjoy :=)

******

The clock had stopped ticking at exactly nine fifteen in the evening, causing the old woman seated by the window to look up at it sharply. Scowling, she pushed herself upright, wincing as her aged and long-abused joints protested the action. Fumbling for her cane, she hobbled over to the mantle, pulling the clock down and scowling at it, giving it a slight shake earned no response aside from a rattling sound from within.

Slowly, the hands began moving again, rapidly spinning ahead to twelve, the resounding chime almost deafening in its intensity. Gasping, the old woman jerked back, stumbling into the wall as the clock fell to the carpeted floor, still chiming away even as the face broke, the glass cracking. Despite that, it continued to chime away as the lights flickered, briefly going out before coming back on.

And that was when she felt it, sensed that she was no longer alone in the room.

Squeezing her eyes shut, the old woman let out a shuddering breath, refusing to look up, to acknowledge the other presence even as she heard the couch springs creak as someone sat down.

“Aren’t you tired of doing this?” the newcomer suddenly spoke.

Opening her eyes, the old woman dared to look up, blinking in surprise at the person now seated on her couch. The newcomer was a woman, with long dark hair with a streak of white in it. She was dressed comfortably, casually even, in a pair of tattered and well-worn blue jeans with an equally-tattered pair of sneakers, and a faded green t-shirt which bore the slogan _‘Green = Clean’_. But the most striking thing about her appearance were her eyes, they were a haunting grey-green in color, twinkling and dancing with a clear sense of mischief.

Finishing her study of the newcomer, the old woman frowned.

“You’re not what I expected” she admitted.

The newcomer smirked.

“And just what were you expecting?” she wondered “a tall skeletal figure in tattered robes holding a scythe and proclaiming that _‘your time has come’_?” she chuckled “this isn’t the dark ages, Alex,” she explained “death isn’t something to be feared anymore,”

She gestured towards the armchair opposite her.

“Sit down,” she invited.

Still giving her a critical look, Alex slowly shuffled forwards and eased herself down into the chair.

“We’ve been doing this for a long time, haven’t we, Alex?” the newcomer remarked “all those years in the FBI, all those times in the hospital, and we’ve never quite met until now”

“I’m good at avoiding things” Alex remarked.

“Yes,” the other woman nodded “but where has all that running gotten you?” she challenged “no family, no lovers, no children. Living alone in this—frankly depressing—apartment without even a pet to keep you company”

“I don’t have time for those kinds of things” Alex countered.

The other woman smiled softly.

“Your time is up, Alex” she said gently.

The old woman frantically shook her head.

“No,” she reached for her cane, struggling to get up and failing “no, not yet”

The other woman slowly shook her head as she suddenly appeared crouching before Alex, gentle hands resting atop Alex’s own.

“I’m sorry,” she said “but this isn’t like the movies, you can’t bargain with me,” she explained. She leaned back on her heels, spreading her arms as if offering herself for examination “am I really so frightening?” she wondered “so terrifying? You’ve seen me come for others before—other souls who were suffering, in pain, in anguish—aren’t they better off now? Free of pain, of disease?”

Alex shook her head, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

“_I’m scared_” she admitted.

“And you have every right to be,” the other woman said softly “fear of the unknown is a natural part of being human,” she explained “but think of what awaits you. Reunited with long-passed friends, family. Freedom from pain. I know how much pain you’re in right now, Alex. You can hide it from your doctors and nurses, but not from me. _Never_ from me, Alex, never,”

Alex finally opened her eyes, looking into the face of Death itself, Death, who had a pretty smile and soft gentle and kind eyes, and a gentle, warm touch as she gently reached up and cupped Alex’s cheek, her thumb lightly stroking.

“Alex, _please_,” she pleaded softly “it’s time to stop running”

Slowly, Alex reached out, her hand trembling violently, as she took the offered hand, allowing herself to be gently pulled upright.

“When?” she asked.

Death smiled gently.

“We’ve already started,” she explained “look,” she nodded towards the armchair, where Alex saw herself, head resting on her shoulder, one hand dangling off the armrest. Suddenly aware of the lack of pain, Alex looked down at herself, finding that her hands were free of wrinkles and arthritis. Reaching up, she fingered her hair, taking note of the brilliance of its color.

“See?” Death smiled “what you thought would be a shock wasn’t”

Gently taking Alex’s arm, she pulled the young woman close as they reached the door, quietly stepping through it and into the beyond…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
